


'cause we're good together

by patstew



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patstew/pseuds/patstew
Summary: - What did the FBI offer you?- Join level task force...- Oh so you're leaving me? – Jay asked with a smirk in his lips.- It's not forever, is just a task force, it would be over in a few weeks.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since we have to wait, here's my take at 803/804.  
> (just an observation: english is not my mother language, so forgive me if there's any misspelling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is pretty short, but I promisse you is pretty cute too...

\- What did the FBI offer you?

\- Join level task force...

\- Oh so you’re leaving me? – Jay asked with a smirk in his lips.

\- It’s not forever, is just a task force, it would be over in a few weeks.

\- But who’s gonna watch me for Voight while you’re there? - he asked trying to make the situation a little lighter, but he was actually worried.

\- I think you can manage to not take bullets while I’m gone…

\- You’re sure? ‘Cause you saw what happened today and…

\- Jay, nothing would have happened, you had the rest of team with you too.

\- Ok, I’ll buy that! But what about they not letting you come back? You’re sure you wanna live in NYC? I mean, the food there? You said it was horrible…

\- They will let me comeback and a few weeks of not so good food never killed anyone.

\- And what about all the desk duty? I know you hate it, you’re always complaining when you have to do it. It’s the FBI, they have a lot of paper to fill…

\- Jay…

\- And your mom, will you leave her here? Won’t you miss her? – he had hit a sensitive spot, he knew it and so did she. This conversation turned out to be more emotional than what she expected, and she felt it in her throat.

\- You know, you could tell me you don´t want me to take it...

\- Hailey… - he stared at her, expecting her to understand, but this time she wouldn’t just settle for this, if he had something to say, he would have to actually say it.

\- Just say it, Jay – she said sweetly, trying to not sound rude or impatience.

\- You know I don’t want you to take it, but you also know that I can´t and I won´t ask you that, Hailey. It’s your career, your life, I can’t make it about myself. As much as I want you by my side in Chicago, I want you to have what you deserve, and you deserve this.

\- So you’re telling me I should go?

\- What I’m saying is I’ll support you no matter what you decide.

\- What if it was you? Would you go?

\- Probably not.

\- Why?

\- First of all: Will. We only have each other, I can’t leave him behind. And besides, being a fed was never my dream, I don’t see myself wearing suits every day. – _but mostly I couldn’t have you as my partner_ , he thought but held himself back, this wasn’t the time.

\- So it all comes down to the clothing? – she asked laughing.

\- Yeah, it all resumes in what we have to wear the whole day. – he said laughing with her.

\- Great, now I just have one more side to look before making my decision.

He reached out for her hand across the table and the warm feeling he felt every time they touched swallowed him once again.

\- But seriously, if you wanna go, just go. I'll be waiting for you here, if you ever come back. - he said more serious now, this was important, she had to see he had her back and that they would always be good.

-Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. - she said squeezing his hand, they didn't touch too often so she wanted to enjoy while it lasted.

The night carried on with a few more beers and no more life changing conversations.


	2. TWO

The next day, the moment she woke up Hailey knew she had to talk to Voight about the FBI offer, she had to think about it and make a decision. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested, during the time there she had learned a lot, just as much as she had taught them.

Thinking about the pros and cons, the bigger problem was that she didn’t see herself working there in the far future, she knew if she accepted, there was a big chance of this becoming permanent, and she didn’t want to live in NYC and much less get out of CPD, leave her mom, she loved Chicago and wanted to help make the city a better place for everyone.

And there was Jay, her partner, who she pretty sure was falling in love for her as much as she was falling for him, but both of them were too stubborn to admit, or maybe they were afraid of the outcome?

But, just like he said, this wasn’t about him, if they were meant to be, they would eventually find their way to each other. She had to make the decision about her own life and needs.

When she arrived at the precinct the bullpen was empty, but she could hear Adam and Jay in the coffee room talking and Kevin coming from the locker room.

-Good morning, miss Hailey Ann Upton! How are you today? - Kev asked while giving her a side hug and walking towards the kitchen.

-I'm pretty fine, what about you, sir?

-I'm better now that you're here. - they both entered the kitchen laughing - Hey, bros! How's it going?

-Hi, Hails! Hi, Kev! You're all good? - Jay said looking at them and giving a good morning smile, Adam was too invested in his coffee and just waved at them.

-I'm great, but I'll be even better if I get a cup of coffee. - she headed to the place where they let the coffee.

-Actually, there's one thing that will decide if we'll be better or not with a cup of coffee, Hails... Who made it? Was it Adam or was it Jay?

-I made it, Adam's coffee is horrible.

-HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

-'Cmon, Ruz! Your coffee is terrible! - Hailey said agreeing with Jay.

-Yeah, bro! I can't help you with that one, you suck at this...

They all laughed at Adam's face, but even he agreed with them, his coffee was the worst one of them all.

After a little more conversation they headed out back to the bullpen, they just had closed a big case, so there was lots and lots of paper to fill and submit, right now the day was looking a hell of boring.

-Hey, is Kim here yet? - Hailey asked, she wanted to talk to her about the FBI, being the only women in the unit they had to stick together and have each other’s back.

\- Not yet, she had a court date, she won't be here until later. - Kev answered her sitting is his chair.

-Oh ok, thanks!

As the morning went by no any new case appeared so they just ended up catching up with the papers they have been postponing the last few weeks while talking about some new action/race movie the guys wanted to watch in the weekend.

A little while later Voight arrived and after debating with herself if she should wait till the end of the day, Hailey decide to talk to him.

-Hey, sarge! Can I have a sec? - she asked knocking on his door.

-Sure, come in... So how's everything? You good?

-Yeah yeah, I'm fine, but there's something I need to talk about.

-Let me guess... FBI?

-How did you...? Forget it! Platt, right?

-Yeah, Platt, but also I saw all the packages they have been sending you. They must be after something with all those gifts.

-Well, you're right. They offered me to join a level task force.

-Hmmm

-It would be over in 2 or 3 months, they couldn't say what we would be investigating, but I gotta say I'm kinda interested.

-First of all I gotta say: congratulations! If they're asking you to go back it is because you left a good impression, I'm proud.

-Thanks, sarge!

-But I’ll be honest with you, Hailey. I can’t let the unit be in such short number. Rojas asked to leave so we're already one down, with you being gone, it would be too dangerous for the rest of team.

-You're saying...?

-What I'm saying is that as much as you're a valuable asset for this unit and I would hate to lose you, I can’t hold your spot for 3 months and put the team in danger by being out there outnumbered most of the times. Besides we don't even know if you'd want to come back after the task force is over. What if after the task force is over they offer you something permanent? Would you want it?

-Stay permanently? No, definitely no.

-Well, I think you have to have that in mind and take it to consideration when you make your decision, 'cause I'm pretty sure they would want you there for good. They have an MO and I'm used to it.

-Yeah, I know that, I just wanted to tell you what is happening and let you know that I'm considering going.

-I appreciate it, Hailey.

-So I have to give them the answer till Friday morning, I'll let you know what is my decision before that.

-Ok, don't worry! And I just want to reinforce that you're really valuable for this team and we'll always support you. I'm sure everyone would hate to see you go but would also be very proud.

-Thanks, sarge!

She got up of the chair and got out of Voight's office, heading to the coffee room she bumped Kim.

-Hey, Hails! How are you?

-Hi, Kim! Fine, you?

-I'm really really curious if you wanna have lunch with just me today?

-And run away from this noisy guys? Absolutely!

-Cool!

-HEY! WE'RE RIGHT HERE, YOU CANT SAY THAT! - Kev shouted from across the room at the same time Kim was answering.

-YEAH, THAT HURT, LADIES! - Adam helped screaming from his own table too.

-Sure, guys! You're really making your point here. - Jay was laughing at the two idiots.

When Tuesday night came, Hailey had a mind full and overwhelmed, but she had a big decision to make, she knew she wanted to join the FBI, but couldn’t leave Chicago. Something, maybe her gut? was telling her she shouldn’t go.

At night she called her mother to talk about the offer, and her mother made it pretty clear she didn’t want her to go, just as her dad.

She also talked to Vanessa, and she had the same opinion as Kim: Hailey should do whatever was best for herself, and herself only, but she also had to remind that opportunities like that didn’t come twice in a lifetime.


	3. THREE

After a sleepless night, Hailey woke up around 7am with her cellphone screaming, but the decision made.

-Hello – she answered without bothering to look who was calling at that time.

-Good morning, sleepyhead! Time to wake from your beauty sleep, we have a case… - only one person could be this happy at this time of the day: Jay Halstead.

-Jay, how can you be so happy at this motherfucking hour? You know that’s not normal, right?

-Stop complaining and go take a shower, Hailey Ann!

-Aaaaahhh – she groaned rolling her blue eyes.

-And just because you’re being so lovely this morning I promise I’ll get you coffee on my way to the scene.

-You better, ‘cause you’re the one who woke me up too early.

-I’m just making the call, Chicago is the one to blame… anyways, I'm texting you the address, looks like we have a murder to solve.

-Ok, I’ll see you later.

-Bye!

When she got to the scene, Jay were already there with Kim, Kevin and, God bless him, her coffee along with a chocolate croissant.

Jay knew her better than anyone else, when he called her earlier he could tell she was in a bad mood and that meant chocolate and coffee first thing in the morning.

It turned out the murder was more complicated than what they expected, and took them the whole day to have something to start building a case.

At 10pm, they were far from finding something, which meant they would be in the precinct for long hours yet, so Jay and Hailey were going out to try and find some food for everyone, when they were getting down the stairs, he got the courage to ask what he have been waiting the whole day.

-So, have you decided what you’re gonna do?

-Yes…

-Yeah? So? – he was anxious.

-I thought a lot about it, weighed the pros and cons, and decided that I’m going – he face fell – to stay. I’m not going to NYC, Jay. You’ll have to look at my beautiful face for a long time yet.

-Really? – his smile was radiant when they got to the car.

-Yeah, really! – he didn’t know what got him, but out of the blue he hugged her. The happiness was too big to not do it, the last 2 days were like hell for him, he thought he was losing his partner.

Hailey was surprised with the sudden demonstration of feelings coming from Jay, but she wasn’t complaining, she was happy too.

-I don’t know if it is right to say that, but I’m glad you’re not going. Should I say I’m sorry?

-No, not at all. I feel like I’m doing the right thing, so no sorrys, no regrets.

They split up and looked at each other, as always their eyes were saying a lot more than their mouths.

-Ok, we should go, or Kev will murder Adam if he says he’s hungry a couple more times. – she said and went to the passenger side of the car, getting in.

He followed her and got in too. Even though the day wasn’t one of the best they ever had, the case was really cruel and one of those that stay forever, they couldn’t wash the little smirks off their faces. The rest of the night passed really quickly, all of them were focused on the job, but really tired, it was almost 3am when they decided do go home, after all they would have to be back before 8am.


	4. FOUR

It was 7am and the whole team were already working again, it wasn’t normal for them to work such long hours, but they couldn’t lose this case, a man murdered his wife and two kids and was gone, they couldn’t find him anywhere, so none of them would stop until they caught him.

The day was very busy, nobody had a lot of time to talk or rest. They went after leads and anything that would help them find this man, around 5pm Kev received a call from one of his CIs telling him the man was in a bar, they were able to finally arrest the man, since they already had a lot of proofs that he had killed his family.

The whole team were tired and counting minutes to go home, but Hailey needed do talk to Voight before going home, so when they finished all the papers from the case she headed to his office.

-Hey, sarge!

-Hailey, how can I help you?

-So, I just wanted you to know that I decided to not go to NYC.

-Really? Well, that's great, I mean for me and the unit. Are you sure about that?

-Yeah, I'm sure! I considered my options and chose the one where I would be able to accomplish my goals, the one I know I would never regret, 'cause it's home.

-I'm happy for you then, Hailey, really happy. Did you tell Halstead already? 'Cause he was really bummed this last few days...

-I told him yesterday - she answered laughing - he was just as happy as you are.

-I believe that, I bet the feds won’t be, but that's their problem, not mine. ... Well, since you're already here, I gotta talk to you about something that came up earlier today.

-Yeah, what is it? - she perked.

-The DEA contacted me about an undercover mission that has been happening for a few months now, one of their agents is infiltrated in the greek mafia. They asked for our help, since the crew moved to Chicago a few weeks ago...

-Ok...

-They asked for an officer to go undercover along with their agent as a drug dealer. We didn't talk about the profile or what would the role demand, but since you're part greek and you actually speak greek, I'm guessing it would be easier for you than for any other. And besides, you went undercover for a long time already, so you know how it works once you're there.

-Got it, sarge! Well, if you think I'm the better choice, I'll go... how many days would it be?

-I don't know the details yet, I'm going to meet them soon and tomorrow I'll brief you guys on what we gonna do, and decide who's going.

-Ok, so tomorrow we talk more. I'm gonna go home now, looks like everybody is already gone...

-Yeah, you all must be tired, I know that nobody left before 2:30am and when I came this morning at 7am you all were already here. I know everybody's on call, lets hope nothing happens, so you can rest a little.

-We're tired, but at least we were able to close the case.

-You closed the case and now need to relax... go home!

-Ok, I'm going! Good night, sarge! See you tomorrow...

-Bye, Hailey. Have a good night!

When she got out of Voight's office it was almost 7pm, the bullpen was empty. She picked up her purse, car keys and saw she had a text on her phone, from Jay, which she quickly answered.

JAY

gym at 8:30pm?

DON'T BE LAZY!

and we're on call, so you can't sleep...

HAILEY

NOOOOO

I DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TODAY!

I'LL BE A DEAD WOMAN IN NO TIME

JAY

don't be so dramatic, you know I would never let you die by my side...

we're going!

HAILEY

I don't want to...

JAY

you don't have a choice, and we can go to dinner after we finish.

HAILEY

now you're talking my language... where would that dinner be? 'cause you know, it has to be worth the work out.

JAY

where I don't know, but we can have pizza and beer. How does that sound?

HAILEY

PERFECT!

JAY

I'll pick you up at your house at 8 ish, ok?

HAILEY

Ok, see you

JAY

see you

After getting home, she ate a nut bar and tried to rest a little bit before Jay arrived.

Around 8pm she heard his truck stopping in front of her house, so she grabbed her gym bag and got out. When she was getting in the car she heard the music he was listening and laughed.

-Who are you? And what did you do to my partner?

-What? – he was confused.

-You, Jay Halstead, are listening to The Beatles?

-Hey, don’t act like you’re surprised, I always listen to it… The problem is: when you’re in MY car you put the music YOU like.

-Oooohh yeah, that’s right. But as you’re being a nice boy today, I won’t change it! – she said winking at him.

They laughed and Jay continued to hum She Loves You. Hailey was thinking about the irony of the music he was listening, _Oooh if he had any idea_ , she thought.

At the gym they challenged each other at the treadmill, the winner would get to choose the restaurant and the loser would pay for the dinner later. Jay lost, so Hailey made sure to choose one of her favorites, but also a little bit expensive, restaurant.

As the time passed, they talked about everything and nothing at all, Jay asked if she spoke to Voight about her decision and she told him about the possible undercover mission. They were doing their thing that works, being there for each other as they would always be.


	5. FIVE

On Friday morning Voight called the whole team to the meeting room.

-So, I had a meeting with the DEA yesterday and they want our help with an undercover mission in the greek mafia. They’re starting to move to Chicago and we need to stop it before it becomes a real thing. The DEA already have an agent under, but they need one of us to play the role of a drug dealer and the rest of the team will help in the surveillance and any other thing needed. I already talked to Hailey about it yesterday after you all went home and I think she is the best choice to go, since she speaks greek and has experience in the undercover thing. Does anyone else have a better idea?

All of them just nodded, they all agreed with sargent’s choice.

-Ok, so Hailey will be under for about 8 weeks, and in the meantime the other agent, McCarty, will report to us once a week. They have a house and one of us will be there every Friday to talk to him. We won’t have any directly contact with Hailey while she’s there, but we’ll help them investigating from outside. This is a joint operation, so we’ll have to work alongside DEA, ok?

-Copy that! – they all answered.

-This can’t leave this room, no one can know about it, if this get out of here, Upton and McCarty will be in danger.

All of them were used to it, and they knew they couldn’t talk about it outside the precinct.

-The DEA will be here Monday morning to give us a report of the mission and give Hailey her undercover identity. Does anyone have any questions?

-No. – they were concerned about Hailey, but she was a badass no doubt, she would be fine.

.

.

.

The next week passed really fast, they had meetings with the DEA agents almost every day, trying to catch up on every little detail they already had on the mafia and figuring out how to make sure Upton and McCarty wouldn’t be in any possible danger.

When Friday came, it was Hailey’s last day ‘cause on next Monday she would be introduced by McCarty to the greek boss, so the unit decided they should have a “have a safe mission” party, which was nothing more than a couple of beers on their favorite bar near Kim’s house.

Hailey and Jay went straight, while Kim, Kev and Adam would go home first to change clothes and put something warmer.

Jay wanted to talk to his partner in private, of all of them he was the most concerned one, of course, he respected her as a cop, but he couldn’t help, she wasn’t just a partner for him and he was starting to feel like she should know that, if she didn’t yet.

\- You know, we might never see each other ever again… – he started the conversation trying to make a joke so the heavy subject wouldn’t be so hard.

-Don’t be so dramatic, I’ll be fine. – she said laughing with him.

\- You should tell me now what you were going to say last year when I was getting out of hospital.

\- I’m sure you have at least an idea of what I was gonna say, Jay.

\- Maybe, and you know what I was going to answer.

They looked at each other for a moment, both trying to say with the eyes what their mouths couldn’t say.

-Why we never talk about it? We’re never able to touch this topic, we’re always running from it. – she said knowing this was true, they always avoided the conversation, both of them were guilt at this.

\- I think that’s because both of us know what comes out of a workplace relationship, we both know how it can turn out and we don’t want to lose each other if, you know, if something goes bad, if it doesn’t work.

-Yeah, but it is not fair, to neither of us.

\- I know, and now you’re going undercover, maybe now is not the right time? – he asked unsure.

\- It’s not, but… - Kim, Adam and Kev chose that moment to arrive, their timing couldn’t be better.

\- We’ll talk about it when you come back, I’ll make sure!

\- Ok, deal?

\- Deal!

-YYYOOO, HAAAILS! We’ll miss you, miss! – Kevin said hugging her shoulders.

\- Yeah, and we’ll have to endure Jay in a bad mood every single day by ourselves now. PLEASE DON’T GO! – Adam joked.

\- I’ll have to put up with all of you boys by myself for almost two months… I’m so screwed! – Kim pretended she was crying.

\- Shut up all of you! I’ll be back in no time…

They continued the banter, trying not to think about how dangerous the undercover mission was going to be for Hailey and how all of them were afraid for her even though they knew she was capable of taking care of herself.


	6. SIX

It was the first Friday since Hailey was gone, Jay and Kim were meeting agent McCarty to get the weekly report. Of course, Jay wanted to be there in every single report, he had to make sure she was ok.

After McCarty told them both all he and Hailey had discovered that week, Jay took the chance to ask how Hailey was.

-McCarty, is Upton ok? How’s she doing? – Kim gave him a grateful look, she was worried too.

-She’s great, better than what I was expecting, actually.

-Yeah, she’s badass. – Jay said smiling proudly along with Kim.

-Can you tell her we say HI? If you have the chance, of course. - Kim knew Jay wanted to say that but she also knew he wouldn’t ask it himself.

-Sure, if I have the chance.

-Thank you, man. We appreciate it… - they shook hands and agent Emmet McCarty left the house.

-Jay, you know she’s fine, right? - Kim said, he looked really worried.

-Yeah I know, but I can’t help it…

.

.

.

3 more weeks passed and Jay was going to the weekly report with Adam this time, he had been in the last 2, this time wouldn’t be different.

They were waiting in the living room for Emmett to arrive, he was a few minutes late.

-Jay, calm down, man… – Adam said looking at Jay who was pacing in the room. – You’re making me dizzy!

-He’s 10 minutes late, Adam.

-I know, but we have to wait. Don’t worry, everything is fine.

30 more minutes have been gone when Emmett entered the room, he looked like he was running.

-Holy shit! Sorry, guys I didn’t…

-McCarty where have you been? You’re almost a whole hour late! – Jay was not even a little bit happy.

-I know, I know… but I thought I was being followed, so I stopped at a restaurant and pretended I was having lunch. I’m sorry, but I wasn’t going to take the risk, I know you would wait.

-That’s ok, don’t worry! We understand, right Jay? – Adam gave Jay the stink eye.

-Yeah yeah! Just tell us what you got…

Once again Emmett reported to them what they had, and at the end all of them were calmer, it seemed like everything were going the way it should be.

As he was leaving, Emmett seemed to remind something and started laughing, Jay and Adam didn’t understand and waited for him to explain.

-I was already forgetting, but Hailey asked to tell you guys to avoid bullets, they’re not good for your health.

Jay and Adam laughed with him, it was an inside joke from the unit since the day Jay got released by the doctor after he was kidnaped last year.


	7. SEVEN

Thursday came and they had nothing new on the case of the greek mafia just the other daily cases. It was just past 3pm when sergeant Platt appeared at the top of the stairs with a box in her hands and a pale and worried face.

-Guys, I just received this box, please follow me to Hank’s office.

Kim, Kev, Adam and Jay looked at each other, they were all worried, that wasn’t normal. Once they were all inside Voight’s office, Platt opened the box.

In the inside there was a hand with a lot of blood around, on the lid there was a pic of agent Emmett dead, both hands missing, and a note taped.

_We caught you, pigs!_

_The blond one is next…_

-Oh my God! – Kim hid her face in Adam’s shoulders, he hugged her.

-Sarge, is that…? – Jay was paralyzed.

-Yeah, Jay! This looks like agent McCarty’s hand.

-The blond one is… - Kevin couldn’t finish.

-Hailey – Jay’s voice wavered slightly.

-Hank, we have to find her NOW! – Platt wasn’t in the mood to mourn, she was all business. Now was not the time to panic.

-Yeah, I know and we will, she’ll be fine! Run the GPS on her phone right now, we’ll go in as soon as we have the location… The rest of you go get ready, we’ll go full force. I’ll call the DEA, they need to know about this.

The whole team was shocked, but they had to stay focused, Hailey needed them and they wouldn’t let her down.

When they were at the dressing room preparing, all of them gave Jay a shoulder squeeze, they knew he would be freaking out.

-Jay, you’re ok, brother? – Kevin asked, Jay just nodded.

-We’ll find her, you know that, right? – Adam said.

-She’ll be fine, Jay. – Kim gave him a hug, she noticed he was trembling a little bit – You have to stay calm so you can help her, ok?

The feelings Jay and Hailey had for each other wasn’t any secret for the unit, all of them knew they both felt something else, they just didn’t quite understand what they felt nor why they hadn’t worked it out yet.

A few minutes later Platt came up with the locations of Hailey’s undercover phone, all of them were on the parking lot when she called them.

-Hey, all of you! Stay safe and bring her back!

-Copy that, Sarge! – they answered at the same time, except Jay.

He was really freaking out, trying to maintain the focus, but all he could remember was Emmett’s pic and the words “The blond one is next…”.

NO! He wouldn’t let that happen, she was going to be fine, she had to.

When they arrived at the address they saw Emmett’s car parked outside and broke in the house, the place was empty but had signals that a fight had happened in there. The furniture was thrown and there were papers lying all around.

They started looking in every room, there was no one there, but they still could find some clue about Hailey’s whereabouts.

Adam found her jacket with her phone inside, which meant she had been there at some point earlier. As this lead came empty they went back to precinct to dig deeper with their CIs.

Jay was trying to stay calm, but that wasn’t easy, at the dressing room he lost his focus for a minute and banged his fist on the locker.

-FUCK! – he didn’t want to not scream, but he had to get it out of his system.

-Jay ‘cmon, man… We gotta go! – Kevin tried to pull him.

-I’m coming, gimme 5 minutes.

-You sure?

-Yeah yeah, I’m fine!

Adam and Kevin looked at each other and left the place, both of them knew Jay needed some time to put himself together.

As soon as they were out, Jay sat on the bench leaning his face into his hands, his breath was pretty shallow and his hands were shaking, like he was going to cry, so he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

_We’ll find her and she’ll be ok. We’ll find her and she’ll be ok. We’ll find her and she’ll be ok._

This was going to be his mantra from now on until they find her.

When he went back to the bullpen Kim and Adam were watching something in her computer and Voight was waiting for him at his table, Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

-Jay, are you good? You sure you’re solid?

-Yeah, sarge. I’m sorry about that, but I’m ok. Don’t worry…

-Good, ‘cause we need you to stay focus if we’re going to find Upton.

-I’m fine, I promise.

-Hm, so Kim is going over some footage of the streets around the place we just came back, see if she finds something and Kevin is out talking to his CIs. We have to check the house we were using as the report point, so go, you and Adam. See if there’s some movement, just observe.

-Ok! Ruz, c’mon! – Adam placed himself beside Jay.

-Both of you, listen to me! Do not enter the house, we have to case the place first. Am I clear? It can be dangerous for you and for Hailey. DO NOT ENTER!

-Copy that, sarge! We won’t… - Adam answered and both of them got out of precinct.

They were there for about 5 or 6 hours, it was dark already, past 1am and there was no movement in the house the whole time they were there. They had talked to Voight and once again he told them to not go inside.

-Ruz, go home, I’ll stay here….

-No man, we’ll stay together, if there’s something you’ll need back up.

-I think we won’t have anything, if something happens I’ll call all of you. GO!

-You sure?

-Yeah, just go.

Adam went home and Jay stayed watching the house in hope to see something, but when the morning came he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to do something, ‘cause Hailey was in danger, he wouldn’t sat and wait for some clue to fall from the sky in his lap.

So he decided he was going to enter the house and thank God he did, there was nothing new inside, except for a note glued under the phone table, it was an address and it was Hailey’s writing.

Jay picked up his phone and called Voight the second he saw it, he knew his sergeant would want to kill him, but he didn’t have the time to regret it now.

-Jay…

-I got into the house and found a note in Hailey’s writing, it’s an address and I’m pretty sure she sneaked in at some point between the time they caught Emmett and the time they caught her. I think this is where she is. – he didn’t waste any time with the good manners.

-Ok, text us the address and we’ll meet you there.

He sent the text and took off to the place, when he arrived he stayed hidden waiting for the unit. As soon they were there, they all broke in the house, each one followed a path inside the house, Jay chose the stairs to the basement and didn’t like what he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I killed Emmett, my twihard heart is bleeding...


	8. EIGHT

\- GET OFF OF HER! – Jay screams throwing the man across the room, he hears a door closing behind him. They’re in a panic room. – YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? – he goes to the man and punches him without realizing he’s already passed out. He cuffed the man while calling Voight. - Sarge, I found them. We’re downstairs, in what looks like a panic room, the door closed automatically when I got in, but is too heavy to break in and you need a password to open, but I knocked out the son of a bitch, so I can’t ask nicely for it.

\- Copy that, Jay! I’ll call Severide to help us. Are you ok? Is Hailey ok?

Jay glances at Hailey, she’s unconscious and mumbling things under her breath. She’s beaten, and tied up in the bed. Her face is all red and you can barely recognize her, he goes to her, and tries to wake her up by touching her shoulder lightly.

\- Hails! Hailey, wake up! - but she just mumbles something ununderstandable, Jay is panicking, he never saw her in so bad shape. He’s shaking. He can’t lose her.

\- JAY, ANSWER ME! IS SHE OK? DO I NEED TO CALL AN AMBO? – Jay snaps out.

\- Yeah, she needs an ambulance. She’s passed out, looks like she’s druged...

\- Ok, they’re on their way. Hang in there.

\- Copy that, sarge. Uh and maybe Demetri needs and ambulance too, he hasn’t wake up, but he’s alive.

\- Ok! Stay put!

Jay looks at Hailey again and his heart breaks, she looks so fragile, her whole body is covered in bruises, and the fact she’s practically naked just worsen the things, he can see her legs are marked, just like her arms and abdomen.

He cuts the ropes that are tying her to the bed, with her in his arms he can’t help but hold her to him as his eyes fills with tears. She’s too tiny in his arms and she’s shaking uncontrollably, still unconscious.

\- Oh my God, Hails! What happened, love? – he doesn’t even notice he called her love – Hang in there, they’ll be here in a minute to help you. Please, stay with me!

She doesn’t respond, still passed out.

Jay notices she’s freezing in his arms, so he takes off his vest and puts his hoodie on her, trying to warm her up as much as he can until the paramedics arrive.

10 minutes passes, and they’re still in there. Jay is praying to God to let her live, he needs her so much.

\- Come on, Hay! Stay with me, you can’t leave. You promised you’d come back. Please, please, please, don’t leave me. Please!

Jay knew he felt something for her, he just didn’t know it was that deep. The desperation he was feeling in that moment wasn’t normal, she wasn’t just a partner to him, she never was, but the possibility of losing her forever was something he couldn’t handle.

Sometime after the door is open and the paramedics enter to help her, he tells them she’s been passed out the whole time and steps aside to let them work on her.

Voight goes to him while the team takes Demetri who is awake now, but in a bad shape.

\- Jay, you’re ok?

\- Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just worried, she’s not waking up...

\- She’ll be fine, I’m sure. – the paramedic passes by them pushing the stretcher.

\- Let me help – Jay takes one side of the stretcher and follows the team outside to the car. - I’ll go with you... – he jumps in the back of the ambulance and closes the door.

The way to Chicago Med is done in no time but woman doesn’t talk to him, she’s working on Hailey. Meanwhile, Jay calls Will and informs they’re coming asking if he could attend her.

When they arrive, Will is waiting at the door of the PR and the paramedic fills him quickly with the information about Hailey’s health, when they’re leaving Jay calls Will.

\- Save her. Please!

Will sees in his brother’s eyes that he loves her, but he can’t promise that he’ll save her, he wishes he could but can’t, so he just nods.


	9. NINE

The hours went by and Jay was still in the waiting room at Med, Will was by his side supporting him, Hailey went to surgery and they were all waiting for some news.

Voight, Kevin and Adam were in the corner talking quietly while Kim was on Jay’s other side, her hand on his back, trying to give him some support.

-How much longer do you think we’ll have to wait, Will?

-Relax, Jay! Dr. Marcel is taking care of her, I know she looked pretty bad, but for what I saw she was fine.

-I can’t take it anymore…

-We have to wait, there’s nothing else we can do right now.

After 3 hours Hailey was out of surgery, but they would let her sleeping for the rest of the day, Will managed to sneak Jay into her room for 5 minutes only, the visitation would be allowed once she was awake.

Jay entered the room and saw her lying in the bed, a few wires connected to her. He stopped by her side and grabbed her hand.

-Hey! I’m so glad you’re ok… - he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face - Please wake up soon, I need to see your eyes - without thinking he leaned in and kissed her forehead - When you wake up, we need to talk, 'cause there's a lot of things I need to tell you.

He caressed her face and looked at her a little bit longer, until Will came in and told him he had to go.

.

.

.

The next day Will called him early in the morning to tell him Hailey was awake, and if and the team wanted to stop by that would be ok.

Jay texted all of them and they agreed to meet at Med before going to work. Jay was the first to arrive and he didn't wait for the others.

He knocked on her door and peeked inside to see if she was awake, she smiled at him and waved her hand, inviting him to come in.

-Hey there, sleepyhead! How are you feeling?

-Like a truck ran over me.

-That sucks! But I’m glad you’re awake, I missed those blue eyes… - he said taking her hand and squeezing it.

-Yeah, I missed you too. - they smiled at each other.

There was a knock on the door and Kevin, Adam and Kim entered the room in a beeline.

-Hi, guys! – they let go of each other hands quickly.

-Haaaiills, you’re finally awake! – Kevin said trying to give her a hug while she was still lying down. Adam did the same and Kim followed him.

\- Hay, is so good to have you back. How are you feeling? – Kim stayed on the bed beside her.

-Don’t worry, guys! I’m fine… By the way, thank you for finding me.

-Yeah, we’re badasses, but it was Jay who found out where you were. – Adam wanted to make Jay blush, and he succeeded.

-It was a team effort. – Jay whispered.

-It doesn’t matter, thank you very much, to all of you – she said looking straight at Jay.

.

.

.

Hailey spent 4 days in the hospital, she had a few bruises and her left arm was broken, but besides that she was fine, the drug run out of her system pretty quickly. While she was there, Jay stayed with her the whole time, he just went home to sleep when the night came. None of them talked about that fact, they just acted like it was a normal thing to partners do, as always.

Monday night when Will entered Hailey’s room they were talking about some new CD Kim had recommended.

-Hey, guys! How you feeling, Hailey?

\- I’m dying to get out of here, Will! Please tell me you’re here to kick me out! – Hailey said dramatically, making the brothers laugh.

-Today is your lucky day, you’ll be out of here tomorrow morning.

-YES! Finally! Will as much as I like you, I can’t stand to see you every single day, sorry.

\- Well, you have to see Jay’s face every day, I thought I was a little better, after all I am way cooler than him. – Will said laughing – Anyway I just talked to Dr. Cullen, he said you’re fine, but you’ll have to wear a sling for a little while.

-You’re way better looking, Will. Don’t worry! – she joked – But wearing a sling means I’ll be on desk duty for some time…

-Please, don’t get shot in the meantime, Jay.

-HA HA HA, really funny, you idiot! Just give her the papers so we can be out of here.

-I can’t, I’m not her doctor, just came to bring the news and see if you wanna have dinner with me, I’m leaving in 30 minutes.

-You’ll be okay? – Jay looked at Hailey, he didn’t wanna leave her alone more than the necessary.

-Yeah, don’t worry… You have to eat.

-Sure?

-Just go, Halstead.

-Fine, I’ll meet you out there. – he said to Will, who was laughing at his brother and his over the top concern about the girl who he always said was just his partner, he decided to get in Jay’s nerves just once again that night.

-Kay! Bye, Hails! See you tomorrow…

-Bye, Will! – Will left the room laughing while Jay was staring him down.

-Hails? Since when do you let him call you Hails? – Hailey was laughing at him too.

-What? You’re jealous, Halstead?

-No…

-Ok, I’ll pretend I believe it.

-Fake it till you make it, right?

They continued the conversation till it was time for Jay to leave…

-I think it’s time for me to go, Will must be already outside waiting for me.

-Go, we don’t want him to freeze.

-Are we sure about that? I would be pretty fine without him…

-You know you wouldn’t, Mr. I can’t go to NYC and leave my big brother alone here.

-Ok, you got me. I gotta go, you’ll be ok?

-Yes, the minute you’re not here I’ll be out like a light.

-Ok then, I’ll come to pick you up first thing tomorrow.

-Can’t wait.

-Good bye, Hails! - he leaned in to kiss the side of her head - Have a good night.

-Good night, Jay! – she closed her eyes and snuggled in the duvet while taking his hand and squeezing it – Thank you for being here. - he squeezed back smiling at her

-Where else would I be? – they smiled at each other once again and he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I killed Emmett, I had to brought Edward... sorry!


	10. TEN

A whole week had passed since Hailey got out of the hospital, she was back at work already, doing only the desk duty, but the whole unit had so much to do that at the end of the day all they wanted to do was sleep, they had a lot of difficult cases and all the documentation from the undercover mission. All of them barely had social interaction outside the precinct, and that meant Jay and Hailey weren’t able to have THE TALK they agreed to have before Hailey went under.

And that fact was getting in Jay’s nerves, he was really nervous because of this, he needed to tell Hailey about his feelings for her, even if she said she didn’t want to try to have something with him, he needed to tell her, so when Friday came he invited himself to go to her house.

-Before you went undercover, we promised each other we would have that conversation we always avoid, and I really think we should have it now, Hailey. – he took her good hand in his both.

-Jay, I… - she didn’t know how to start.

-Let me begin, for the first time I know what to say. I’m pretty sure you know that this connection we have, this thing as you said once, is more than just partnership. - he looked at her, he knew she would see in his eyes exactly the same he was saying – I knew I had feelings for you before you went under, they have been growing inside of me since the first day you entered my life – she smirked at him - ok! that would be a lie, the first few months I could barely stand you, but then I saw that you cared for me, and helped me through my triggers, called me on my bullshit when needed, all this little gestures made me realize how important you were for me, and you brought down the walls I never realized I had. Then I started to see the amazing human, the wonderful woman you are, and I fell for you really hard, just didn't want to admit to myself, or to you, That’s why I always avoided this conversation.

-Well, I fell the same about you, Jay. I mean, I’m pretty sure you know this since last time I tried to say it in the hospital. You are an amazing person, you have such a good heart, you care for me more than anyone else in my life and I am in love with you, but I’m afraid…

-I know, if something goes wrong, I don’t wanna lose you too. You were my best friend way before these romantic feelings started to build inside of me, but I wanna try and see what we can be. You mean a lot to me, you have no idea… - they smiled at each other.

-Yeah, I have! ‘Cause is as much as you mean to me.

-We have to make this work, ‘cause I don’t wanna be without you. When I saw you lying there, all bruised and passed out, you scared the fuck out of me. – He whispered, shaking his head, trying to forget the memory. She brought her hand up to cup his face and he leaned into it.

\- I was so scared, I knew you and the team were going to find me, but when he drugged me, I was really afraid. – she didn’t have a problem with admitting that, it was Jay after all. He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes, she did the same.

-I thought we had lost you when I saw you there, and just the thought made me freak out. I really don’t know what I would do without you… - his voice was trembling with the memory.

-Jay… - he opened his eyes and looked at her, asking permission, when she allowed he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.

Their lips started to move in synch, and they stayed that way for long minutes till they had to catch a breath. He rested his head on her neck and she brought her hand to his hair, massaging the spot.

-Hay, what I’m trying to say is I’m in love with you, more than I ever expected. – he whispered still on her neck, his arms snaking around her waist and grasping her against him.

-Yeah, I gathered that when you called me love when you thought I was totally unconscious at the hospital. – she said mocking him, but she actually liked the sound of it.

-You heard that? – he looked at her, smiling.

-Yeah, sorry.

-That’s not a problem. Since you already heard, it won’t be awkward when I start to call you like that…

-Oh so you’ll call me love?

-Yeah, ‘cause that’s what you are, my love. – he said giving her a peck.

-Good! I like it, ‘cause you are my love too. – she said hugging and giving him a deeper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving me a little bit of your time, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
